


Clareguilty's Kinktober 2018 Part 2

by ClareGuilty



Series: Clareguilty's Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Clareguilty, Corsetry, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gunplay, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Leather, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Strength Kink, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: This is the second 10 days of my Kinktober requests for 2018! Check out the rest of the month every night at 9:30 pm Central on my writingTumblr





	1. Begging/Aphrodisiacs | Gabriel Reyes/Reader

When the initial call came in, you were terrified.

GABRIEL REYES | Status: INJURED- _exposure to toxic gas - elevated heart rate - other symptoms unknown_

The message had come straight from the field medic, a nice enough, no bullshit woman who had always treated you with respect. You had instantly asked for an ETA. No response. You called the agent who was running comms, he couldn’t tell you anything. You were about to strangle someone with how fucking worried you were.

You were waiting in the hangar when the dropship landed, wrapped in a quilt with dark circles under your eyes. The medical team arrived just on time, creating a personnel barrier that effectively blocked your view of the gurney they whisked away to medical. You stalked after them. A doctor stopped you at the door. You raised your fist, two agents pulled you back, locking you in yours and Gabriel’s room until someone had the balls to let you back out again.

They didn’t have to. You fell asleep slumped in the armchair, arms crossed from where you had been seething half-consciously.

The door slid open and your head snapped up, not awake, but alert. Gabriel stumbled into the dark room, sliding out of the flimsy slippers the med bay had given him. Exposure to toxic gas meant that all of his belongings had already been incinerated most likely. You had darted across the room to help steady Gabriel. His breathing was labored and his skin was feverish. Who the hell had released him in this state?

He began babbling desperately as you tried your best to tuck him into bed. He wasn’t having it.

“…Infiltrated an old lab…” He was saying, “Everything was fine until I tripped something.” His speech was only half coherent. “Thought it was toxins but realized on the transport… Doc ran the bloodwork and let me come here, to you.”

“You’re okay, babe.” You whispered, smoothing back his hair, slick with sweat. “Just sleep it off. We can talk in the morning.”

Gabriel’s eyes flared at your words. You tried to pull away, worried you had upset him, only to be pulled back in.

His kiss was hungry, teeth and tongue and desperate growls. A hand on your lower back pressed you flush against him. You could feel his erection through the shitty sweats the med bay had issued him. The pieces were starting to fall into place.

“The toxins?” You asked as Gabe nipped down your neck. In a fit of impatience, he ripped your sweatshirt over your head. “Aphrodisiacs?” You couldn’t help but gasp as he attacked your nipples with ferocity. Holy shit. You had never seen Gabe this worked up before.

“Strong ones,” He said, wasting no time in tearing your pants off of you. “I need to fuck you.” He tore his own clothes off in two easy motions. “Right. Now.”

“Okay, okay.” You placed a hand on his chest. He stilled, but you could see he was practically vibrating with hunger. You leaned over to grab the condoms from the bedside drawer, pre-lubricated thankfully. You doubted there would be much time for foreplay.

Gabe hissed as you rolled the latex down his shaft, cock already twitching and pulsing against his hip bones. The second you had put a few inches between you, he pounced. He placed his forearm across your chest, similar to the way he pinned you to the sparring mats. His fingers worked inside of you, opening you up. You gasped at the sensation, your own arousal on proud display as he spread your knees with his thighs.

You were gasping as he scissored his fingers inside you, heat only made worse by the filth that was pouring from Gabe’s mouth.

“I need to fuck you open. God, I can’t wait to feel you squeezing around my cock. I need this so bad, baby. It’s all I’ve been able to think about for hours.” His head dropped, hot breath blooming across your stomach, making your hips twitch. “Please, baby. I need it. I need it so bad. Need to split you open on my cock, wreck you.” His voice was low, breathy. The sound was hotter than anything you had ever heard before. “Please let me fuck you,” He whined, actually whined.

“I’m ready Gabe.” You said, turning his head to meet your gaze. “I’m good.” You really hoped you were.

Nothing could have prepared you for just how hard Gabe fucked you right then. He was brutal, relentless. His hips slammed into yours so hard you worried you were going to bruise. As desperate and out of it as Gabe was, he was determined to bring you right there with him. Each stroke pulled you further and further from rational thought. The only thing that mattered was how fucking good Gabe’s cock felt inside you.

Gabe fucked you until he was satisfied. He took you on your back, on your knees, face down in the mattress. You don’t even remember how many times you came or how long it lasted; you just know that it felt good.

The next morning, you woke sore and still exhausted. Everything was made up for though when you saw the plate of warm breakfast by your bed and felt Gabe’s arms pull you closer into him.


	2. Seduction/Smiles+Laughter | McCree/Reader Western AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Female!**  
>  Word Count: 840

The sound of fire crackling was the only thing that slowed your racing heart. You had jolted upright, fleeing from a nightmare you couldn’t remember. Breathing hard and shivering from the cool desert air, you scanned the horizon.

Everything was still. Nothing stirred in the rocky canyon save for the sound of the wind howling through the boulders. You spotted McCree sitting several paces away beside the fire. He was watching you carefully, the left side of his face flickering orange, right eye mysteriously bright as always. You were still breathing fast, gripping the woven blanket you had wrapped yourself in.

McCree knelt down next to you. “I’m here. Right here.” He slowly reached out to place a hand on your shoulder. Your shivering must have alarmed him because he pulled you in close to him and carried you over to the fire.

“Let’s get you warmed up.” He wrapped his shawl around you and rubbed your arms vigorously. You were starting to calm down, and apologies tumbled from your lips.

“I’m sorry for waking you.” You insisted, not wanting to inconvenience your companion.

“Ain’t nothin’” He assured you, “Can’t sleep anyways.” You stared at the ground, still embarrassed from your earlier nightmare.  
“C’mere,” McCree pulled you in close to him, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. “You won’t get warm sittin’ so far away.”

He pulled you in close, and you stiffened before relaxing and leaning your head into his chest.

“What had you so spooked?” Jesse asked, taking your cold fingers into his large hands.

“I don’t remember.” You answered softly, watching the flames lick away at the desert brush that had served as your kindling. “I’m not used to livin’ like this- bein’ scared all the time.”

“It doesn’t get any easier,” Jesse rumbled, “Look at me, still a yellow-bellied coward even with a $60,000 bounty. If anything, I’m even more afraid these days.”

“Why is that?” You asked. You had never thought of Jesse as a scared man. He always seemed so charming and quick-witted. What could possibly frighten the best gunslinger in the west- The Deadeye?

“I’m terrified of you runnin’ off and getting’ both of us into trouble, that’s what.” He teased, jostling you a bit.

You threw your head back in laughter. “Me? Trouble? I think you have the wrong girl.” You elbowed Jesse in the ribs. He had managed to lift your spirits so easily; it was amazing how at ease you felt after your panic from earlier.

Jesse’s hands descended on you. You shrieked and squealed as he tickled your sides, the sound pealing across the canyon floor. “Stop! Stop!” You pleaded as the two of you rolled through the dust. He finally agreed to a ceasefire once the two of you were breathless and flushed. You were on your back with him over you, pinning you in place. The two of you locked eyes for a long moment, laughing and sharing breath.

“Boop,” One of McCree’s fingers tapped the tip of your nose before he rolled off of you. You didn’t have the chance to stand before he had scooped you into his arms. When you sat by the fire this time, you were perched on his lap, his arm around your waist. You tucked your head under his chin, sighing happily.

“Nice to know I have you by my side,” You said, “You can tickle Los Muertos to death.”

Jesse’s hand slid down to pinch the soft flesh of your ass. “Are you sassin’ me?” He asked.

“What are you going to do about it?” You challenged. The air had changed. The teasing between you and Jesse had lost its playful tone and turned to something else, something more provocative.

“I might have to teach you a lesson,” He rumbled in your ear, teeth worrying at your earlobe. You gasped and turned your head to allow him access to your neck. One of his hands squeezed your chest, tugging the nipple between his thumb and palm; the other snaked around your front, hiking your skirt up so he could drag his fingers up your thighs. You pressed your hips down in his lap to grind down on the crotch of his pants.

His coarse fingers found your aching sex under the folds of your skirt. You moaned as he began to drag the slick from your slit across your clit and circle the nub with the pads of his fingers. Jesse’s teeth nipped down your neck, tugging your sleeve down for access to your shoulder and collarbone. Fingers pressed into you. Your hands flew to whatever part of Jesse you could reach, nails digging into the skin there.

You came on Jesse’s fingers with a halted shout, biting your lip to try and stifle the noise. Jesse held you as you shook through your climax, whispering in your ear and placing gentle kisses wherever he could reach.

“You don’t have to be afraid,” He murmured, “While I’m here, nothing can get you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)  
> ! 31 days of sweet sweet kink all featuring reader-insert characters!


	3. Corsets/Leather | McCree/Reader Western AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Female!**  
>  Word Count: 809

“Is it possible that we drink too much whiskey between the two of us?” You asked, cheeks flushed red. As you hiked your skirt up to climb the saloon stairs. The two of you had been at the bar all night, tossing back glass after glass of amber euphoria. Jesse had grown rather handsy as the night went on, punctuating his charming wit with gentle caresses and teasing pinches.

“Well darlin’, your first mistake is assuming there’s such a thing as too much whiskey.” Jesse placed a guiding hand at the small of your back. He was definitely capable of handling his liquor better than you were, and you gladly leaned on him for support as he led you to the room he had paid for. You let Jesse practically carry you inside, giggling when he gave your ass a playful yet firm squeeze. As he sat you down on the bed and moved to stand, you snatched at his serape, trying to pull him in for a kiss.   
“I promise I’ll join you in just a second.” Jesse assured you, unwrapping the red cloth and folding it neatly on the rickety side table. You unfastened your holster from your hip and began unlacing your boots. Jesse began unbuttoning his shirt and you found yourself distracted as he bared his toned chest.

“Enjoying the show?” He asked, eyebrow raised. You nodded.

It was Jesse’s turn to be distracted as you unbuttoned your own blouse and skirt. His eyes drank in the skin of your legs as you stepped out of your petticoat, leaving you in just your corset, short bloomers, stockings, and garters.

“You ever think we wear too many layers?” He asked, moving to stand over you on the bed. One of his hands brushed your hair out of your face, fingers lingering on your warm cheek.

“Entirely too many.” You swiped your finger along the waistband of his pants. He was still in his holster, chaps, pants, and boots. Jesse’s eyes had darkened and your skin already felt hot. You place your hands on his waist, warm skin against your palms.

“Let’s make things a little quicker, why don’t we?” Jesse trailed his thumb down your jaw. His hands moved to his belts, simply undoing the buckles without bothering to remove them completely. You caught on pretty quickly, ready to unfasten his pants and free his aching cock.

In a few short strokes, he was fully hard and leaking precome. Your lips wrapped around his head, hollowing your cheeks as you swallowed down his shaft. McCree’s long fingers entangled themselves in your hair as you swirled your tongue around his head. Your own hands gripped the leather of his chaps.

McCree steadied you as you pulled back for a breath of air. You looked up at him quizzically.

“Turn around,” He said with a twirl of his finger. You got the message and turned so that you were on your knees. McCree tore your underwear down your legs, bunching them at your thigh just low enough for his cock to slip inside you. One of his hands came to rest on the boning of your corset. “I ever tell you just how damn pretty you look in just your underwear?” He drawled appreciatively and gave your ass a squeeze.

“I could say the same for you,” You replied, “Such a handsome man under all those layers.”

McCree leaned forward to plant a kiss on your shoulder as he pushed all the way inside you. You moaned and rocked back on his cock, meeting his thrusts. “You have such a nice ass,” He kneaded the soft flesh as he rolled his hips into you. The skin of your thighs connecting with the leather of his chaps with every hard slam of his cock.

Your fingers found your clit as McCree fucked your relentlessly, and within seconds you were on the brink of orgasm. A particularly well-placed thrust that had you clenching on McCree’s cock pushed you over the edge, and you came with a breathy cry. Your pleasure was prolonged by McCree, who continued his steady pace. The pleasure quickly became too much as he pushed you past relief and towards a near painful point. You buried your face in the mattress to stifle your moans. You had never reached this point before, held at the peak of pleasure with no way to come down.

McCree finished a few moments later, pulling out and painting the backs of your thighs with his release.

“I’m going to go find something to clean you up with,” McCree brushed his fingers through your hair as you lay heaving. Your mind was slowly returning to you, having been flung aside during the white-hot burn of your orgasm. “Be a good girl and wait right here for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)  
> ! 31 days of sweet sweet kink all featuring reader-insert characters!


	4. Gunplay | McCree/Reader Western AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Female!**  
>  Word Count: 630  
>  **Warning for Firearms/Gunplay (Unloaded and Consensual)**

You were in love with McCree’s Peacekeeper. She was a beautiful weapon, the most reliable single-action revolver in the west, the weapon of the infamous Deadeye. You knew the Peacekeeper inside and out. The weight of the weapon in your hands. The polished yet worn wood of the grip. The resistance of the trigger as you fired a shot. The recoil as the hammer connected with the firing pin.

You had never known the Peacekeeper like this.

Unloaded, yet still aimed, the slender barrel of the revolver trailed down the side of your face. Even without the possibility of the weapon firing, your heart raced, and your breath hitched. Equal parts fear and arousal warred in your blood. Instinct screamed at you to run away; you were on the wrong side of a too familiar gun and your gut twisted. Devotion rooted you to the spot; this was your lover, your savior, your protector. He would never hurt you.

“My two favorite girls,” McCree drawled as he tapped the muzzled against your chin, forcing you to raise your head and meet his eyes, “Getting nice and acquainted.”

Cold metal brushed your bottom lip, pulling the flesh down into a pout. Your jaw stayed clamped shut as Jesse nudged forward.

“Open up,” He ordered, “Show her some love. Just like you do for me.” He pushed more insistently, and you opened your mouth, letting him push the gun inside. The taste of gunpowder and smoke was not unfamiliar. You closed your lips around the barrel, bobbing forward just like you did on McCree’s cock. He groaned appreciatively.

“Look at you,” His voice was rougher, “Such a good girl.” His free hand freed his cock from his trousers and fisted the shaft. Your eyes flew to the reddened flesh and he chuckled darkly.

“You’ve got to treat Peacekeeper right before you can show _papacito_ any love.” His lips twisted into a grin. All you wanted was to take his cock between your lips, to please him. Frustration welled inside you as you watched McCree’s fingers steal your dream away.

You redoubled your efforts, swirling your tongue around the metal of the barrel, now slick with your spit. Spurred on by Jesse’s low groans, you moaned around the muzzle, just as you would have around his cock. His eyes fluttered shut as he stroked himself in time with your actions.

You wanted to feel embarrassed, wanted to feel ashamed for sucking off a revolver as though it was Jesse’s cock. It went against everything you knew. But watching Jesse’s cheeks flush and his brows knit together. Seeing the way his lips parted as you licked a long stripe up the barrel of the Peacekeeper. It made it all worth it. You trusted McCree with your life, and you were willing to do whatever it took to see him happy, especially like this.

His orgasm came without warning, warm come splashing over your face as you tried to pull away from the gun in time. You looked at him unamused, messy and dripping with his seed. He was usually courteous enough to warn you before he finished.

“Uh… bang?” McCree offered with a ridiculous grin. You swatted at his thigh and stood to clean his mess from your face. He began carefully cleaning Peacekeeper. Once he had finished, you felt him sidle up behind you. His scruff brushed your neck as he placed a kiss on your cheek.

“You were amazing, darling.” He whispered, “Thank you so much for doing that for me.” His hands ran up and down your sides, exploring the soft skin of your chest.

“I really enjoyed it.” It wasn’t a lie. There was something about servicing Peacekeeper that made you more excited than you had been in a long time.

“Let me return the favor.” He said, reaching for the waistband of your skirt. “Make you feel as good as I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)  
> ! 31 days of sweet sweet kink all featuring reader-insert characters!


	5. Aphrodisiacs | McCree/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Gender Neutral!**  
>  Word Count: 920

You had just hoisted an unconscious drug lord into the back of a “commandeered” armored car when you realized something wasn’t right. You glanced to McCree. He was feeling it too.

“Uh, Boss?” He reported in on comms, “Something’s not right down here. I think we came into contact with something.”

“I’m feeling it too.” You seconded, “Feverish, lightheaded.” You felt too hot in your armor, but your skin was clammy and cold. “Must have been something in the hotel.”

“Status report on Kretin,” Reyes demanded, “How did the apprehension go?”

“Just dandy,” McCree said, “Tranquilizers worked just fine, he’s snoring soundly in the MCU.”

“I think I know what your problem is.” Edwards chimed in, “Did either of your come into contact with the tranquilizers during the apprehension?”

You and McCree locked eyes. The cowboy shrugged. “I mean we ran into a little trouble during the uh- administration process,” Edwards couldn’t see the nervous grin you exchanged with Jesse.

“If either of you came into contact with the tranquilizer, you might be screwed -heh, screwed.” He chuckled.

“And why is that, Edwards?” Reyes did not sound amused in the slightest. You were starting to feel anxious on top of your rising body temperature and slight dizziness.

“The, uh, tranquilizer I gave you is a highly effective sedative in large doses but in small amounts usually just works as a powerful aphrodisiac.” He explained.

You groaned in frustration, suddenly aware of how breathy your voice had become.

“Now that just sounds like a load of too convenient horse shit.” McCree spat. You could see the flush in his cheeks. “Y’know what that is? That’s a goddamn plot device.” He sounded frustrated, and you could understand where he was coming from. Desperation was beginning to grow in your gut.

“Can it, McCree.” Reyes barked, “Here’s what we’re going to do. The two of you are going to get back to the outpost, deliver Kretin, and quarantine yourselves for the next however long you need for this shit to get out of your system.” His tone was final, and you were thankful that someone was capable of making reasonable decisions because your heart was pounding in your chest and you wanted nothing more than to shed your armor.

“I’m not good to drive,” You managed to say. In the past several minutes you had resorted from standing upright to leaning against the cool metal of the vehicle.

“I can make it back to base,” McCree growled, stomping past you to start the ignition.

The drive was miserable. You leaned your forehead against the cold glass of the passenger window and tried to ignore the presence of McCree. Make it back to base. You told yourself. Lock yourself in your quarters until this shit wears off.

McCree was fighting a similar battle. It took all of his conviction to keep his hands off of you and on the wheel. He very nearly sent the truck careening off the road and was thankful you didn’t seem to notice. He thought he was going to die if he didn’t take you right there.

Containment personnel were ready and waiting to book Kretin when you pulled up to the outpost. You stormed out of the truck and towards your quarters, eternally grateful you hadn’t been put in the crew bunks for this assignment.

You didn’t even make it to your door. McCree outpaced you and overpowered you. His strong arms corralled you into his room, not caring for how much you struggled to escape.

“Jesse,” You warned, “Don’t do something you’re going to regret.”

“I know exactly what I’m doing.” He growled, “I need to know that you’re okay with this.”

You paused. If this was just a quick hookup, you wouldn’t have a problem. But you worked with McCree. You had feelings for him.

The toxins in your system wound up making your decision for you. Your fingers were undoing the clasps of your armor while your brain weighed the pros and cons of this decision. McCree’s chest plate was already gone, and he was unbuttoning his shirt faster than you thought humanly possible.

“Tell me.” Jesse’s hands gripped your shoulders firmly. “Do you want this?” His eyes searched yours carefully, holding on to reason long enough to make sure this wasn’t a mistake.

“Yes, goddammit, just shut up and strip.” You yanked your pants and underwear down, stumbling as you stepped out of the bunched fabric. Jesse caught you, dragging you into his chest and pressing his mouth to yours.

The two of you fell to bed, finally naked and both of you dripping with arousal. Jesse dragged you onto his cock, spearing you open in one strong thrust. You pushed back with equal amounts of enthusiasm. Teeth pushed insistently against your skin, leaving a trail of bruises that Commander Reyes would be sure to tease you about. Your nails raked stripes into his torso, down his arms, across his back.

You screamed yourself hoarse as Jesse fucked your orgasm out of you. He finished inside of you, adding to the slick mess between your thighs. You knew there would be much more added over the course of the night.

You weren’t entirely sure when the toxins were flushed from your system if they even did. You knew you and McCree fucked long past the point of fatigue and into genuine exhaustion. In the wee hours of the morning, you woke to feel McCree still rutting against your ass, even half asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)  
> ! 31 days of sweet sweet kink all featuring reader-insert characters!


	6. Sleepy Sex | Pharah/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Female!**  
>  Word Count: 639

You had been asleep for several hours when Fareeha finally returned home. There was never any guarantee that she would finish a mission on time, and you were used to climbing into your bed alone night after night.

The sound of the door opening registered to your unconscious ears, and you were blinking blearily by the time Fareeha had made it to the bed and begun stripping off her Raptora flight suit. She fell into your arms with a heaving sigh, muscles relaxing in your embrace.

“I missed you,” You kissed into her neck.

“Missed you too,” Fareeha mumbled. Her fingers danced tentatively over your skin, wanting to feel you, but also wanting to sleep.

The two of you dozed, occasionally rousing long enough to exchange a deep kiss before slipping back into a drowsy state. You sucked a deep bruise into the soft of Fareeha’s chest. She ground her hips into your thigh slowly. Fingers slipped between your bodies to rub slow circles that had both of you gasping softly. Fareeha rolled off of you with a murmur, too exhausted to maintain her pace. You took the initiative, sliding down her body and tugging her underwear down; your lips pressed against your sex. Tongue pressing into her insistently, craving to show Fareeha how much you missed her, craving to get her off. You reveled in her slick dripping down your lips, the way her hips bucked against you as you sucked her clit into your mouth.

Your fingers found their way inside her wet heat, curling and scissoring at a leisurely pace. Muscular thighs clamped around your ears, strength beyond your imagination forcing you deeper into your girlfriend’s pleasure and drowning your senses in the warmth of her arousal.

Fareeha came with a soft, breathy moan. Clenching around your fingers, she rocked against where your tongue pushed her through her climax. You kissed your way back up her body before collapsing beside her. Sleep enveloped you within seconds.

The next time you woke, you gasped and nearly bolted upright. Fareeha’s lips were locked around your nipple and two fingers were teasing your already dripping pussy.

You had no way of knowing how long you had been asleep, but that didn’t matter as you pulled Fareeha’s hair and begged her to fuck you harder. She obliged.

The two of you erupted into a fit of giggles as she pulled away from your lips to yawn deeply. Both of you were exhausted, but you had fought off sleep long enough to eat her out; she was determined to return the favor.

Her fingers set a quick pace, fucking into you so hard you could do nothing but gasp. The pad of her thumb lay over your clit, spiking the intense pleasure that had you writhing in the sheets. Leaning over you, Fareeha left a trail of marked skin down your neck. Your mind was nearly gone from the combination of exhaustion and pleasure.

She wrung your orgasm out of you. You moaned and clawed at the sheets in overwhelming pleasure as your wetness drenched her fingers. A second climax nearly tore through you as Fareeha brought her fingers to her lips and licked them clean.

The two of you spent the next several hours alternating between sleeping and fucking, taking turns bringing each other to peak after peak. You didn’t know when Fareeha would be leaving again and you want to savor as much of your time with her as possible. Neither of you left the bed until late in the afternoon, finally getting up because the need for food overwhelmed the need to lay in each other’s arms. Fareeha kissed you long and deep as the two of you showered, an apology for being away so long and a promise to return home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)  
> ! 31 days of sweet sweet kink all featuring reader-insert characters!


	7. Master/Slave | Moira/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Female!**  
>  Word Count: 698

You had never thought that you would be strapped down to your own examination table. The belted restraints had you completely immobilized and splayed humiliatingly across the cool vinyl surface.

Moira had been as meticulous as ever as she fastened you down, wiping every surface with alcohol pads, tightening the restraints on your wrists and ankles, adjusting the height of the table to best suit her needs. You were already dripping with anticipation, your own arousal pooling below you in an embarrassing display of your own vulnerability.

The geneticist was unperturbed. You envied her cool, clinical demeanor as she ensured that everything was just right before she began. She had stripped you bare, removed every article of clothing from your body, yet she stood in her button down, slacks, and lab coat. Her tie was still straight as ever and knotted neatly at her collar.

You knew your skin was already flushed and glistening with sweat, whereas Moira wore an almost disinterest expression. You had seen that same expression before as she scrutinized samples or looked at genetic code. She saw you as an experiment.

Her slender fingers parted your folds, and you gasped. The vibrator she inserted was cool metal that made your whole body shudder with slight discomfort.

Then the edging began.

Moira would switch the vibrator on and pinch your clit and tweak your nipples until you were bucking and moaning beneath her. Then, she would pull away all at once, leaving you gasping and desperate for release

“Please, Sir,” You begged, “Please do something- anything.”

It wasn’t enough for Moira, who continued to tease you. “What do you want, pet?” She asked condescendingly.

“I want to cum, Sir,” You pleaded, “Please let me come.”

Nothing seemed to change her mind, no matter how much you begged, no much you whined and dripped and writhed in your bonds. Moira seemed completely unperturbed and continued her sick game at a pace that suited her fancy.

You felt yourself become incoherent, your usually precise and composed self unraveling under Moira’s ministrations. The room seemed to spin as she let you fall from yet another unsatisfying peak.

“Do you want to come?” The teasing voice was back, cutting through the haze of your desperation, extending a hand to pull you to satisfaction.

“Yes, Sir. Please, Sir. I’ll be a good girl. I’ll be so good.” Your voice was broken and hoarse.

“Then come for me, good girl,” You could hear the hint of satisfaction in Moira’s crisp voice, the beginnings of a smirk at the corner of her mouth.

You did exactly as she asked. You came twice from her fingers on your clit, stilled for a few seconds in a daze, and then clenched again around the vibrator still buzzing away inside of you.

Moira brought her dripping fingers to her lips, you caught the slightest hint of a blush on her high cheekbones. The slender digits of her other hand loosened her tie and undid the first button of her shirt. You had made her hot under the collar.

To your surprise, Moira wrenched one more orgasm out of you. You thrashed against the restraints on the table, rubbing your skin raw from the overstimulation.

Nothing seemed to happen for several moments. Your eyes were squeezed shut as you shook from pleasure. Suddenly, the restraints on your wrists were free and Moira was plucking your hands up to soothe them with a biotic cream. She repeated the process for your ankles, healing the raw skin caused by her endeavors.

She helped you to a sitting position, drawing you in close to her chest and running her fingers through your hair affectionately.

“You were a good girl.” Her voice was low, more melodic than you had ever heard before. “You did so well for me.” You tensed as she knelt to be eye level with you, a rather large gesture for a woman of her height and poise.

Those same slender fingers rested on your cheekbones as she pulled you in close for the softest of kisses, a sweet, chaste thing that stirred emotions you never thought to associate with the stoic doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)  
> ! 31 days of sweet sweet kink all featuring reader-insert characters!


	8. Strength and Lingerie | Reaper/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Female!**  
>  Word Count: 840

“What the hell are you wearing?” Reaper growled from behind you. The two of you had just finished a meeting with Akande and Moira and were filing out of the conference hall.

“A dress?” You responded, confusion clear in your voice. You had dressed with a less…tactical approach for the meeting, choosing an all-black dress that was rather form fitting. It looked nice, and you wanted to feel confident as you faced down a bunch of international criminals over the tiring business of widespread terrorism.

“With lace stockings?” Reaper’s voice was bewildered, yet amused.

You glanced down to your legs. One of your stockings had become unclipped from your garters and was slowly sliding down your thighs, bunching at your knees, the lace elastic clearly visible.

“Oops,” You bent down to roll the nylon back up and secure it in place on your thigh. “Thanks for telling me.” You nodded to Reaper.

The mercenary took a step into your space, towering over you. “Who the fuck wears stockings and garters to an official Talon meeting?” He asked, accusatory and condescending.

“I do.” You brushed past him, “It’s a full set, and I like it.” You scoffed, “Bold words on my fashion choices coming from a short-sleeved cloak with shoulder pads and a bone mask. Not to mention the four belts.” You chuckled before stalking off.

A cloud of smoke rushed past you before Reaper materialized right in your face, forcing you to collide with his broad chest.

“What the fuck?” You demanded. Reaper may have been a dangerous man, but you were about to throw a sharp punch straight into his stupid fucking mask if he didn’t leave you alone.

The cool metal of the wall on your back warned you as to how trapped you were beneath him.

“I want to see it.” He whispered into your ear. You spluttered in confusion. “The lingerie set. I want to see how it looks on you. Want to strip you out of this slinky fucking dress.”

You gasped. You and Reaper had hooked up before, but he had never been so forward. The encounters had been quick, wordless exchanges in the morning hours after particularly brutal missions. All you had to do was nod before Reaper had enveloped you in smoke and transported you back to the empty conference room you had just vacated.

The dress was the first unfortunate casualty in your little tryst. Reaper’s clawed gauntlets shredded the material, exposing the elastic and lace of your lingerie set. He eyed the underwear appreciatively, breathing heavy behind the mask.

“You’re gorgeous.” He said as his claws trailed lightly over the lace and caused you to shiver. “I love seeing you like this.” His fingers gripped your hips tightly, and you were dragged flush against him before you could blink. “You’re the only woman I know who can land a clean shot from 1300 meters, talk Akande off of his high horse, and make me harder than a fuckin rock.” You moaned at the dark timbre his voice took, the feeling of his erection against the lace of your panties. Your head fell back, and you bared your neck to the cloaked figure before you. Sharp teeth found your collarbone, sucking a deep bruise into the skin there.

You cried out as the metal of Reaper’s claws raked down your sides, not breaking the skin, but shredding your lingerie to bits.

“The hell?” You glared at him. He just shrugged. The mask dissipated so you could see the gleam in his dark eyes.

“I’ll buy you as much as you want. But right now, I need to be inside you.” His hands worked to undo his many ridiculous belts. You only hindered his progress with the many kisses you peppered along his jaw, through the coarse hair of his beard and down his neck.

You were not expecting Reaper to lift you off the table and sink you onto his cock in one swift motion. He was holding you up with just his arms, a feat you knew him capable of after your many missions alongside him in the field. You threw your arms around his neck, kissing him deeply and grinding down into his thrusts.

A few well-placed snaps of his hips had you moaning into his mouth and clawing at his broad shoulders. As much as you shook in his arms, he would never drop you. Instead, he gripped your ass hard and pressed himself into you with more force than you had ever been fucked before.

You came loudly, head thrown back and nails digging into whatever part of Reaper you could reach. He followed after several moments, finishing with a groan before setting you back on the table.

“You’re going to need to shadow step me back to my quarters,” You said breathlessly, “And I’m sending you my wish list for the new underwear.”

Reaper just sighed and began gathering up the scraps of black fabric he had left scattered across the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)  
> ! 31 days of sweet sweet kink all featuring reader-insert characters!


	9. Dirty Talk | Gabriel Reyes/Reader (Smiles/Laughter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Gender Neutral!**  
>  Word Count: 806

Gabriel Reyes was reading an honest-to-god book. You couldn’t believe it. It didn’t even look like an educational book either, more like a shitty YA novel about teenagers making horrible decisions. You did your best not to disturb him as you put your things away and gathered your own reading materials for the evening: staff psych reports.

This was nice; you with a steaming mug of tea and a stylus between your teeth as you cleared the members of your division for duty, Gabriel smiling softly at the paperback in his rough fingers, reading glasses sliding down his nose as he turned the pages.

You were so engrossed in your work that you didn’t even realize Gabriel had gotten up. You started when he leaned over the back of the chair you were curled up in, his arms reaching down to wrap around your neck in a clumsy embrace. His lips brushed your temple.

“How was your day?” He asked.

“It was good. Director Kaplan sent Morrison a huge packet of something and everyone in the Command offices is riled up. I didn’t get to look over it, but be careful in case he tries to cut your funding again.” You warned.

“We’ll be fine.” Gabe pried your tablet from your fingers. You let him set the device on the coffee table as he dragged you into his arms.

“You look hot with the reading glasses.” You smiled into his chest. The glasses softened his features somehow, made him look less like a soldier.

“Do I?” He asked with a smirk.

“You look like a sexy teacher, or a librarian or something.”

“Oh?” Gabriel’s voice was teasing, “You want to earn some extra credit?” He grabbed a generous fistful of your ass.

“I’d do _anything_ , to raise my grades, professor,” You pressed yourself closer to him, grinding your hips against his thigh. Gabe kept eye contact with you for all of two seconds before the both of your erupted into a fit of laughter, doubled over and clinging to each other.

Gabe picked you up and toss you on the bed, an easy feat for a man of his strength. You bounced on the memory foam mattress. He was still chuckling as he descended on top of you, showering you in kisses and tickling your sides playfully.

“I’m glad to see you’re in a good mood.” You grinned and swatted his hands away.

“It’s been a good week,” Gabe smiled back, capturing you in a deep and loving kiss. It had been so long since the two of you had had this; work had been piling up for the both of you, and the closest you had found to intimacy had been quick fuck sessions when the two of you happened to fall into bed together. But tonight, both of you were free and you intended to make the most of Gabriel’s easy smile and empty hours.

“I want to suck you off.” Your fingers were already at his waistband. “Make it an even better week.”

“That would do it.” Gabe’s dick twitched in your hands. You stroked his length a few times before wrapping your lips around his head.

“Oh fuck, babe. You feel so good on my cock.” Gabe moaned, his fingers running along your scalp. “I love the way you feel, the way you make me feel.”

You moaned around him, swirling your tongue in the way you knew he liked. A glance up assured you that Gabe was enjoying every second. His pupils were blown wide and his lips were parted in a look reserved only for you.

Pulling away, you trailed wet kisses down the underside of his shaft to pay attention to his balls.

“Oh,” He groaned, “You’re so good for me, you know that?” His words only spurred you on.  
“Let me fuck your mouth,” He tangled his fingers in your hair. You let him take control.

His thrusts were quick and strong as he dragged you up and down on his cock. “Perfect.” He praised, “You’re fucking perfect. Such a good little slut.”

You moaned. Usually, you and Gabe were so reserved, so sweet and tender. This was a side of him you didn’t see often. You wished you could see it more.

“I’m going to come,” He warned, “I want you to swallow every last drop.” Your eyes shined with want.

He finished with a deep growl, spilling down your throat as you drank him down. You collapsed into a gasping heap on the bed, eyes glazed over with lust.

“Thanks for that, baby,” Gabe scooped you into his arms and cradled you against his chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too, _Professor Reyes_ ,” You tapped the bridge of his glasses playfully before shaking with a fit of giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)  
> ! 31 days of sweet sweet kink all featuring reader-insert characters!


	10. Mirror Sex/Aphrodisiacs | Reinhardt/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Reader is Gender Neutral!**  
>  Word Count: 651

“Reinhardt,” You whined, “Touch me. I need it.” You were already dripping, panting hard and grasping at Reinhardt’s chest. Any other time, you would have felt ashamed of the way you were behaving, but the aphrodisiacs coursing through your blood had overpowered any sense of dignity or self-control you once possessed.

“I can’t do that, _leibling_ ,” He said apologetically, “It would be improper, unchivalrous.” Reinhardt was uneasy about the way you were begging. Would it be polite of him to take you in this condition? Begging, wanton, already flushed from arousal. He surely wanted to. Wanted to wreck you.

“Do I look proper to you?” You asked, brows raised. Your skin was flushed, one hand pressed between your legs to alleviate the desperation. Reinhardt was half carrying you to your quarters after you had been dosed with a considerable amount of _something_ in the field. “I need you to fuck me.” You crooned in his ear, laying it on thick. You had only a few minutes to convince Reinhardt that it was in his best interest to fuck you despite your current state, or rather because of it.

“You look like a mess.” Reinhardt shook his head and keyed in the code to your room. You thwarted his attempts to lay you on the bed by clinging to his arm needily.

“A hot mess,” You giggled, “You should clean me up.” Your eyebrows waggled suggestively. One of your hands found Reinhardt’s crotch, palming at his bulge. “You’re already hard,” You whined, “Let me blow you?” You watched Rein’s resolve crack behind his eyes.

“I really shouldn’t take advantage of you in this state.” He tried to pry you off of him.

“No,” You begged, grinding against his huge thigh, “You really should.” At this point, you were sure your underwear were absolutely soaked.

Reinhardt turned and planted you in front of your mirror, forcing you to look at yourself. Your pupils were blown wide, cheeks flushed, lips shiny and red. Reinhardt towered behind you, hands on your shoulders to hold you in place. He couldn’t stop you from grinding your ass against his thigh.

“Look at you.” Reinhardt chided, “Begging for my cock. Craving to be fucked open.” He sat on your bed and pulled you onto his lap, never breaking eye contact with your reflection. You took the opportunity to shimmy out of your clothes, glad to cool your skin. Reinhardt freed his own cock. Your mouth watered at the sight. God, he was huge. He grabbed a bottle of lube out of your nightstand and coated his cock in a liberal amount. You took the reins, lining him up with your entrance and pressing yourself down.

The stretch was exactly what you needed to ease the desperation in your belly. Your head fell back against Reinhardt’s chest as you sank down. Your hand fell to your belly, rubbing the slight swell where Reinhardt’s cock filled you completely.

You didn’t have the reach to lift yourself on Reinhardt’s cock, so he wrapped his hands around your waist and began sliding you up and down his length. You went boneless in his arms, blissed out by the overwhelming sensation of Reinhardt splitting you open.

“Look at yourself,” He ordered, “Look at how desperate and needy you are.” You looked at the mirror, watched Reinhardt’s dick bury itself inside of you over and over and over. You looked at your eyes, unfocused, and your lips, wet with spit. You were a mess.

Always a gentleman, Reinhardt ensured that you had come several times before he finally spilled inside you. You screamed and sobbed as each climax tore through you.

Whatever you had been dosed with had, thankfully, left your system by the time Reinhardt climbed into bed with you to sleep. You were so tired, so exhausted. All you wanted was to lay in his arms forever. Reinhardt seemed happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out the rest of the month's requests as well as my other fics over at [Tumblr](https://clareguilty.tumblr.com/)  
> ! 31 days of sweet sweet kink all featuring reader-insert characters!


End file.
